


in this

by insistentbass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insistentbass/pseuds/insistentbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as an intelligent hand reaches deep into his trousers, he thinks,<i> I hate you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in this

John knows how this ends but he doesn’t really care. He’s a decent man, a caring man, but not in this.

In _this_ , he is part of Sherlock. He is pressed up against the kitchen table with bruises forming on his back, with nail marks blooming bright and revealing on his forearms, with his lips caught between Sherlock’s needy teeth. John is away from himself in these glorious hours; separate and ever complete.

Just as an intelligent hand reaches deep into his trousers, he thinks, _I hate you._

He thinks; _I wish you would disappear and never come back, wish I had never met you. This is wrong. (Never leave me)._

John moans filthy into Sherlock’s collar bone and pushes right back into his insistent hand. He bucks and comes all over those wrists, looks him deep in the eyes and watches the sea rage in them.

“John, _I_ …”

But then Sherlock is riding it out too, breathing shallow into John’s ear, and somehow the words always remain lost and forgotten.

It doesn’t matter anyway. Because John knows, with or without the declarations, he will always be here. He is taken, and he lives for every heart breaking moment. 

It is sad, painful, excruciatingly beautiful. It is everything he will ever need.  



End file.
